The use of air driven tools is commonplace in a variety of construction situations. Pneumatic nail guns have greatly increased efficiency and productivity on construction worksites. However, nail guns which employ air pressure (pneumatic nail guns) to drive nails have a limited life span due to the high pressures involved in their use. This may result in inefficient tool functionality which may increase labor time and construction costs. Further, this limited life span may result in lost time when the tool must be replaced.
Unfortunately, there is little in the way of help to a user of these pneumatic nail guns for avoiding shortening the life span of the nail gun due to improper compressor pressure use. For example, nails may have varying lengths and widths. To effectively drive one nail may require a different compressor pressure than that required to effectively drive another. If the user is unaware of the difference in the nails then the compressor pressure will not be adjusted to maximize tool effectiveness. This may result in increased wear on the tool which will shorten its useful life. While it is known to provide a system of adjusting compressor pressure in correlation with nail size when the user is aware of the nail size, there is no protection against the unaware user or the user of a nail gun when the nails have been previously loaded into the nail gun and the user is unable to determine the nail size. In these situations use of the nail gun may significantly decrease the useful life of the nail gun.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a way to maximize the useful life of a pneumatic device, such as a pneumatic nail gun, while ensuring effective nail gun use.